1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved cutter knife and particularly to a cutter knife allowing positive and inverse gripping when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cutter knives such as the one shown in FIG. 1 mainly has a handgrip 11 on the body 1. The handgrip 11 has a sliding button 12 on one end to extend or retract a blade 13 outside or inside the body 1 for cutting use. Although such a structure can meet ordinary requirements such as cutting paper or cloths, the design of the body and blade does not allow them to be gripped in inverse, thus is not suitable for heavy duty cutting tasks for articles that have a greater thickness or hardness (such as thick cardboard, plywood, wooden laminates, or the like). As a result, it is difficult to apply a greater force to do the cutting task. Moreover, the blade cannot be turned in different direction or replaced. Its utilization is limited. Users often have to prepare many different types of cutter knives to meet the possible requirements. It not only cannot fully meet user""s needs, also results in waste of resources.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a cutter knife that adopts ergonomic design to provide positive and inverse gripping so that it can be used to cut ordinary paper or thick cardboard and plywood.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cutter knife that allows the blade to be replaced rapidly or transformed according to requirements.